Second Chance
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: An orphan girl named Narumi. who lived her nightmares, and try to find her little friend someone between Sasuke or Itachi. and try to leave her nightmares too. and she really need friends that saw her just the way she is. AU
1. Chapter 1

** Second Chance, Please...**

Author : Fujii-Kun

Pairings: SasuNaru... (others? will revealed soon enough, depends on request. XP..) I don't know why I made this a SasuNaru fic, for I love Sasuke's brother verrrry much... but, yeah, I'll ditch him this time. (sorry Itachi-kun) hahahahaha...

Rating: I think maybe T / M... don't know yet...

Disclaimer: Naruto n Sasuke isn't mine! But Narumi is.(yeah, right... as if..) Hahahaha...

A/N: konnichiwa minna-sannn... it's Fujii-Kun. This is my first fic. And my deepest apology for your inconvinient when you're reading this, 'cos English isn't my mother language.. please, don't flame me.. and this is a Shonen-ai fic, means this fic is contained few boy's 'actions' stuff here and there. I warned you already. Dont flame okay? if you does not like Sho-ai, i didn't recommend you to read this fic. Tahnk you for your understanding.

and please give me your review if you don't mind... I need it soooo bad. Hahahahah...

Ooookay.. stop talking now... let the show begin..

-Prologue-

Walking across the small snowy street, with a cup of of sweet hot tea in one hand, a little girl in cute long braid singing softly with joy and happines in her face. Oh, she loved the snow so very very much for few reasons. Not only because she was born at the snowy day. And now, the mentioned snow was poured once again at that time, made her giggling happily and breathing so hard so she can see the fog of her breath. But somehow, she heard something in the far away. Maybe it's just her imagination? But that faint sound was heard once again. Puzzled, she decided to jump over the low fence, never realizing that she's intruding other's area, trying to find out what's exactly the sound is. She came to the faint sound, and found out a little boy with dark hair, sitting underneath a tree, almost covered by snow, crying faintly.

She wondered inwardly, and stepped (abselutely and definitelly all by coincidence) at a dry dead branch, making a loud 'crack' sound. The boy suddenly snapped, revealing a dark onyx eyes that looking at her sharply, yet still blinded with tears. He wondered about how can the girl be in his family's land, but he decided to not talking about it. They stayed in silence. The girl standing and smiling quietly, and the boy just stared in awe at her beaming face and her azure blue eyes. She asked the boy to stop his tears, and suddenly, she handed a small bottle with few dry flowers inside, her lucky charm, to the boy, who accept it unconciously. She smiling, and hoping her lucky charm will made him better and would never cry anymore. And she wished good luck for the boy.

The boy asking her something, and she says she was from a small village in the North, and she saw going to play in the nearby village with her friends. And she says her farewell, and kissed the boy at his cheek, made him startled. And she's dashing around, laughing at the boy's antics. And she waved her hand, and continuing her way to the other village. She didn't notice the boy's raised hand. She didn't notice that the boy just clutching the bottle tightly in his little hand. And trough all things, she never noticed a massive sound and bunches of another massive stones in snow, far away at the direction that she pointed to the boy.

Somewhere in the North. After she gave him her lucky charm...

TBC...

A/N: aaaaahhh... finnaly I finished this prologue. It's quite hard when English isn't your mother language. Heheheheh... I tried my best, but if you find any miss-spelling, your oppinion will always welcomed. I think I'm quite good at English, but I wont say I'm good. Because I'm not that good. So please help me guys.. (sheepishly smile mode: ON.) hehehehehehehe...

sorry I can't explain who is the little boy, it's so much fun to make you guessing.. sorry sorry...

it just can be Itachi or Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Anime » Naruto » **Second Chance**

B s : A A A

Author: Fujii-Kun

Fiction Rated: M - English - Humor/Angst - Reviews: 3 - Published: 04-13-06 - Updated: 04-26-06

id:2889971

Second Chance

Author: Fujii-kun

Pairings : Sasu-naru... others? maybe little Neji-Naru. But I still don't know. I'll reveal it soon enough if I got any idea. Any sugestions?

Disclaimer: okay, okay, Naruto isn't mine... but, Narumi is (pleeaaseee..let me have her). Hahahahah...

Rating: mmmmmm... I think, between T – M. heheheh...

Warnings: this is another (maybe) soon-to-be YAOI fic, even though I'm prefers Shounen-Ai. It's depend on

request ne... so, don't blame me and don't flame me if you do not like YAOI or Sho-ai read this fic.

AND, my (another) deepest apology for your inconvinience while reading my fic. English is'nt my mother language..

A/N: okay, sorry if my prologue isn't that interesting... I'm trying hard you know (sob sob..)... I'm confess, this is my first fic, so I still don't know how to make a good one.

Now, stop with this little chit-chat, and let me begin my chapter.

CHAPTER 1

Somewhere in the middle of Konoha City, a young girl with a verrrry short, messy hair, blonde in colour, was wide awake after having another regular nightmare. It's quite obvious she was used with the nightmares. Now, after she was fully awake like this, it's pretty clear that she can't sleep anymore. So she stood up, glancing at her alarm watch, walking across her room, opened her window, and feel a little relief when she felt a smooth breeze of wind on her face. And she asking herself inwardly

_Why me? why this happened to me? _

_Why..._

_Wh... _

_And why it's happen?_

_Where's my lucky charm when I need it so terribly bad?_

_Where I'm loosing my charm?_

_Where did I put my charm?_

_Tou-san, Kaa-san... Where... and Why..._

She can't ask anything anymore while tears running down her whiskered cheeks. She just can't remember why and where she loose her charm. She keep trying so hard to remember but her memories just blocked with few huge black walls that threatened to break down to her. And sometimes, she caught a headache if she's trying too hard to remember anything. So now she stopped all her efforts, and feel sorry to herself and her parents that she can't remember anything...

_Now now... It's 5 o'clock in the morning. Must prepared everything._

_I cant sleep anymore, anyway..._

Wondering why she feel tired after her night works. Well, maybe because she's working in her uncle's bar as a waiter. A fifteen year old GIRL as a WAITER?

Do you think what I'm thinking right now?

How on earth she can work as a WAITER, in a BAR, at her AGE?

Well, apparently, her super-ultra-extreme perverted uncle Jiraiya ( he refers himself as her uncle, while he's supposed to be her grandfather...) was 'ordered' her to work to effort her own life. She's an orphan, and she 's grateful to have someone who's willing to take care of her. So she didn't really mind to work at her uncle's bar. And Jiraiya really isn't that bad as people may think about him in their brain.

Now, come to think about it, she's going to start her new school life. She's a transferee, and she didn't really want to go to school. Knowing about her past, her former classmate always make fun of her life. She's an orphan, and come from a poor family (at least that's what she know about her live). So she's kinda closing herself from getting new friend. Sometimes, she's molested by her bully friends, knowing that she can't do anything to pay back.

Hoping her new school-life wouldn't be so bad like her former life, she's already prepared everything last night before her bed-time. So now she's standing, looking at her neatly folded cloths to wear today and her bag, scratching back of her head, smiling sheepishly more to herself. Wondering what to do next, sitting on her bed, closing her eyes while thinking. And the next thing she know is...

She's late...

"GYAAAAAAAAAHH... I'M LATEEE..."

_NOOO, NOOOO... This can't be happened. _

_It's my first school day... and how come it's eight thirty in the morning..._

_Last time i've checked, it's five o'clock! _

_Those damn alarm.. I'm going to remove it after I bought a new one_

(A/N: of course you 're going to remove it. That's why you bought a new one... XD)

She's running all over the kitchen, snagging few potatoes while balancing herself, and try to wear her socks and her shoes. After finishing her hurried breakfast, she says her farewell to her sleepy uncle who sits in front of TV

"Jya ne ji-san... I 'll see you again after my school.."

"yeah (yawn), don't come too late, ne... we're going to be very busy tonight."

"owkay... byeee"

Panting hard, she's running to her new school, but apparently she's forgot the way. Or you just can say, she didn't know well the roads. It's no wonder though, cause she's a new guy in the town. Actually, she's just moved here a week ago, after she's found by her uncle. Before she lived with her uncle, Jiraiya, she's lived with a foster family. A bad one indeed. Well, she's not treated like Cinderella though, but they still not too nice to her. They think that she's another burden to their life. So they treated her almost like a servant, though they support her school (in a bad school one, of course).

So, in her confused mind, she's trying, really really trying her best to remember the road

(A/N: actually, she's been showed the ways to the school by Jiraiya, but in a hurry, she forgot about it. Hahahah) when she suddenly hear something in a distance. Her ears was perked up as she recognize the faintly sound. It's a crying sound.

_Someone's crying?_

_Who?_

_Where?_

_Why?_

_Is it just my imagination?_

_Why I feel familiar with it?_

She thought warily while she searching to the faint sound. She feel some sort of Deja vu when she hear the crying sound, but she can't explain where and when she's heard it. She can't even sure why she feels like this.

_Why i feel this way?_

_As if it's happened before. Is it really happen?_

While she was drowned in her mind, from behind her, a boy with spiky unruly black hair running his best, like his life was depended on it.

"I'm laaaattttteeeeeeeeeee... Fuck it!"

snapped, she remembered now.

"Shit, I'm late toooo..."

Now, she's really really must run for her life too. Thinking that the boy perhaps in the same school as her, because he's running in the same path like her, she try her best to follow the boy. And not so long, she saw a building that she remembered as her school building. And she's already forgot about the crying sound back then.

_Yep.. this is it.._

Fishing her hand to her pocket, she read her new class

_Class 2-B, oookay... Let's go then._

After few times asking to the people here and there, and even accidentally bumped on the dark haired boy with sharp dark eyes in the corridor, she's finally facing her classroom door. Double checking, her eyes darted to the little sign up on the doorframe.

_Yep this is class 2-B , Naru... Hurry up, girl..._

She entered her classroom, only to find the loud boy from earlier was indeed in her class too. She's walk her way to find an empty seat, and find once again that the only seat that's empty was behind the boy (who's talking vehemently to his friends). Not having much choises, she marched to the seat, put her bag down, and somehow, managed to catch the boys attention

"Hei.. are you new here?"

"I never saw his face before," a lazy voice was heard.

"Yeah.. He must be new.."

"Waz yer name, boy?"

"Umm.. Kiba, try to be more polite would you?" a fat boy who's busy munching with a huge potato chips bag in his hand shove his hand to Kiba's side.

"Sorry, he's born with that attitude." His other (glasses) friend inquired.

"Ummm..." Naru try to speak, but Kiba cut her words off

"Hey! Don't speak like that about me, Shino. " he try to smack his friend's head, who dodge it easily.

"Stop that would ya... He can't even speak if you cut it all the time..." that lazy voice was heard again.

"Yeah, I'm the great Inuzuka Kiba," his other friends roll their eyes.

"Umm.. I'm Naruto. The cool Uzumaki Naruto. And yeah, I'm new here," she chirped, while Kiba laughing at her.

"Well, nice to know you Uzumaki-san," Shino says.

"Naah, Naruto's fine. And the pleasure is mine,"

_This is indeed my pleasure..._

"This is Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and, me,"

"Nara Shikamaru," Chouji interjected.

"They surely will go along nicely," Chouji pointed out to Kiba and Naruto, seeing that they already rambling at each other easily.

"Yes, they will indeed," the lazy boy answered with his lazy tone.

And as the bell's ringing loudly, she was shocked by a bag that's dropped casually beside her.

_It's the boy that I bumped on back there. _

And she find out that Chouji and Shikamaru leaving their class to attend their own class, 2-D.

They says their farewell and promised they will come to pick her and the other boys up to the canteen in their break-time.

"Heyya Sasuke, how'ya doin' lately?" Kiba's trying to open a conversation.

"Hmph,"

"Still cold as usual, Uchiha?" Shino inquring, much as a statement than a question.

The said boy is just glaring at him, and looking out of the window.

"And where the hell is our homeroom teacher?" Kiba suddenly ask to Shino.

"Well, you know Kakashi-sensei. He always late,"

"Who is Kakashi-sensei?" Narumi ask in confuse.

"He's a perverted teacher who is by all coincidence was our homeroom teacher," Kiba spit out, while trying his best to explaining all he knows about the sensei to Narumi.

"He has white hair, with sleepy eye and a strange headband that closed one of his eye,"

"And he always bring this perverted book called Icha-Icha Paradise everywhere he goes,"

"Icha-Icha Paradise? Well well. Isn't that funny," mused, Narumi really tempted to see his teacher to tell him that her uncle is the maker of that book (Jiraiya's side job. X3 ), while Shino and Kiba looking at her oddly. Laughing them of, she finally drop her glance at the stoic boy beside her and introduce herself

"Hai, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. May I know your name?"

He snapped, and answer her question curtly while glaring her his 'don't-talk-to-me-anymore'

"Uchiha Sasuke," and the boy looking back at the school yard, bore and irritated.

"Don't you know him? He is Uchiha Sasuke..." Kiba ask with confused brain.

"He's new here Kiba," Shino reminded him.

When her homeroom teacher finally popped his head, she think about her time here

_Well, apparently this time, my school-life is going to be a nice one. _

_I hope that this is indeed a good one._

_And I really hope that they will never know about my past._

she added in fear, when finally Kakashi-sensei call her name in his absent book.

000

A/N: yatttaaaa... i'm finishing my 1'st chapter.. finally...

thanks firstly to dearly GOD, my friends. And reviewers. I'm sorry if the prologue isn't caught your attention, but I'll try my best to make it better..

wish me luck pweeaasseee...

And, if you found that my fic is confusing in some way in this chapter, the explanation is in the next one, so be patient please...

hahahahah..

special thanks to Ashrey and Evil Plushie Queen to review mine..


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND CHANCE**

Author: Fujii-Kun

Pairings: Sasu-Naru. I don't know for other couples. Anybody mind to give me suggestions?

Ratings: M, I think...(swt)..

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, nor Sasuke, but sadly (or happily) i can claim Narumi as mine. Wahahahahah...

**Warnings**: It's a SHO-AI fic, ladies and gentlemen... So if you find out that you does not like this kind of fic, please stay away... don't flame me, I warn you already okay... I don't know if this is going to be a YAOI one, really. So it depends on my mood, and from requests. XP

A/N: konnichiwa again.. it's Fujii-Kun here.. how are you guys? I hope u alright, so you can read my fic and gave me your reviews, hehehehehe... and another apology for my unruly grammar (pleaaaseee..). English isn't my mother language... Okay, stop talking, lets begin.

CHAPTER 2

"_Don't come near her, I'm warning you to..."_

"_Little monster..." _

"_Killer..."_

"_She looks so innocent, but don't trust her!"_

"_Stay away from her..."_

"_She's evil..."_

_Little blonde girl, walking past her classmates, who keeps insults her, mocking her and keep whisperings every time she passes by, and bowing her head. Resisting her tears from falling down her cheeks. One of her foster sister keep telling and whispering to every little friends of her to not coming near her, and to stay away from her. She keep telling them about how little Naru killed her own parents in a snow avalanche few years ago._

"_Yeah! She locked her own mom inside the house, you know..."_

"_No way! How come..."_

"_What kind of child of..."_

_There's no way she can resist the words or whispering. She's all alone. No one stand up defending her. She's all alone... "No, I didn't meant it..." She keep whispering, apparently to herself. She keep says that to herself, like trying to clearing her brain and her heart from feeling guilty very much. "I didn't kill them..."_

"_There's no way I'll come close to her..."_

"_Me too..."_

"_Useless..."_

"_Let's_ stay away..."

0000000

Introduction after introduction from their teachers muddled their brains. And lessons after lessons made them sleepy all over the class. And after the last lesson finished, she running down the school yard, separating herself from her new friends. She's heading her uncle's bar, change her clothes, and get ready for her job. Serving the guests isn't her favorite kind of job, but she can' t complain to Jiraiya. After all, he saves her ass from her last evilly foster family.

Finishing her job before 00.00 because it's what Jiraiya wants. And get ready to sleep now, hoping no nightmares come. But apparently, her wishes isn't came true. But this time, somehow, her dream this time involved a guy with dark hair. Somehow she felt like she know the guy...

0000000

Wake up early in the morning, _No late today! G_et ready now, she's humming a song, walking out her home (Jiraiya's still sleeping, OMG!) and look out her neighborhood area. Bright blue sky, fresh air, dews in leaves, giggling happily, and bumping into someone. "Oops! I'm sorry." She's awkwardly apologies to the guy. "Are you okay, ojou-san?" Narumi's hand stopped in the air, while she's trying to took his books from the ground.

"Why are you calling me that?" She ask with a sharp tone to the boy.

"Isn't it obvious?" He inquiring politely

Well, it's kinda shocking since Narumi is really looked like a boy (she's blessed with a flat chest anyway...) and her manner is as mess as a boy too. After a quite long silence, she laughing hardly, confusing the boy.

"You're the first to know 'bout it. Be proud! We're not even know each other."

"Don't tell anyone, kay? Or I will hunt you down man..."

She's trying to threaten the boy. Obviously she didn't know who is the boy. The boy's just smiling softly, feel amused.

"I won't tell anyone, but with three condition."

"Haaaaah... I should've know 'bout it.." She let out a deep sigh. "I don't have a choice after all."

"I won't tell you now, but I will tell you when I've made up my mind." He says politely.

"Why don't ya just spill it now. I don't have much time ya know." Narumi keep busting her mind out.

"Well, I don't want anything right now. I'll tell you some other time kay?" He smiling to her.

"Oh, I'm Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

"Uzumaki Narumi. But call me Naruto okay? And I really need to go to school if you don't mind."

"We can go together. We're in the same school anyway."

They walked together to the school, have a little chit-chat. And Neji realized that somehow she didn't know about the family of Hyuuga (one of the Big Five company in the world, and of course one of The Three largest company in Japan), and it confusing him. Not to mention that Hyuuga Neji is one of the most-wanted boy in the school (beside Uchiha Sasuke), and it means, he is very very very famous, not only in the school, but in public too.

Neji felt like he's interested with her and really eager to find out more about the girl . Watching Narumi running all over, chasing the doves and laughing maniacally.

When finally they came to the school building, Neji insisted to escort Narumi to her class, and shocking and surprising the entire school that THE Hyuuga Neji, THE **don't-talk-to-me-I'm-not-interested-to-anything-you're-talking-about **silent type, is actually talking and smiling to what she's says. And after they made up to Naru's class, she says her thank you and Neji's just smiling to her (made a few girls squealing and some of them even fainted on the spot). And she's walk to the seat she's claiming yesterday, finally realized that she received an odd look from her four friends.

"What?"

"Did I just saw Naruto talking to the Hyuuga and he's actually smiling to Naruto?" Chouji says in awe.

"Yes you did." Shino added silently.

"Wooah, dude. You're really confusing." Kiba scratching his head of.

"Why am I confusing?"

"Because no one, I mean, NO ONE ever saw the Hyuuga boy have a chit-chat and smiling like that. And you did it in your second day in this school. And you're new kid in here" Shikamaru explaining in his bored tone.

"Really? Oooowh.. I didn't know." And she just explaining her accidentally meets with him.

_Hey, the Uchiha boy isn't come today?_

000000

First Class: History. Teacher: Unknown. Boring, boring, boring, boring, so Naru, Kiba and Shino decided to play Bingo game.

"11"

"3"

"20"

"10"

"15"

"7"

"5"

"21"

"Bingo!" Kiba whispering, winning the third game, the second one, and the first one too... and looked to Naru with mocking grin (the teacher's still reading his book for the entire class, never realize that his class is half sleeping in opened eyes) and received a halfhearted 'thwack' on his back from Naru.

"How come he's always win like this?" Naru get irritated.

"Because I'm smarter than ya, baa-kaa... "

"Humph!"

BAANG! A loud sound was echoed the class, and someone in dark black hair walked past trough the class to his seat, he's late (and apparently didn't get his punishment, how come?) welcomed with the teacher, and the whole class seems don't mind about it. Suddenly he realized a disgusted look from Naru, and asked "What" in a cold tone. "No, nothing". Naru retorting in no different cold tone. _Arrogant bastard!_

Continuing their games, she didn't realize that she's been watched by someone beside her.

000000

Break time, Canteen. Whining Naruto, try to digest why the canteen didn't serving Ramen for lunch. And defeated, she gets some soup and bacon. She got introduced to Sakura and Ino from Kiba. And they chatted with high pitched voices. And somehow he's recognized by Neji and he's coming along to says hello to her. And he apparently shocking the whole canteen while he's involved in a litlle chit-chat with her. When he's finally finished his talking with her, he bow down to pick a toad wallet from the ground. It's Narumi's. When he hand the wallet to Naru, he accidentally catch a glimpse of her wrist, bruised, and cuts, but decided not to talked about it right now.Narumi didn't realizing Neji's gaze and chirping her thank you. Neji just nod and gave a little smile to her.

_Maybe got her later._

000000

Next class: Math. Teacher: Mitarashi Anko. A talkative, a hyperactive, loud, and talk in high pitches voice. Love to slap students back with a 50cm plastic ruler. Naru sweat-dropped when his back got a slap. Kiba snicker, in mocking face, before his back got another slap too. Actually , her teaching method isn't bad at all, and Naru quite like her. She teaches nice and explaining the difficult part efficiently.

Last class: Biology. Teacher: Shizune. Naru likes her too. Polite, kind and always smiling all the time. She's explain every questions nicely and satisfied her student. Hard lesson from her, but because she's so nice, Naru decided to learn carefully.

000000

"Yatttaaaa... finally, the class is over. Let's go home!" Naruto inquire in happy tone, didn't realize that she's bumping (again) to Sasuke.

"Watch your walk, dobe." while walking his way, eyeing Naru.

"Na.. Nanii? Shut up you teme.." she stick out her tongue, run away to catch her friends. "hei, matte..."

and walk along with them, says her farewell to Neji (accidentally meet him again in the gates) and (another) accidentally bumped (again?)

A/N: geez... what's with your eyes girl...

N: Hey, I wasn't look at my back okay?

Me: that's why you should walk FORWARD, not backward. Baka... -rolling my eyes-

N: hehehehehehe... sorry, sorry.. -bow-

Me: -smirk-

N: -realizing something- Hey! you're the authoress. Why should I apologies for your works. -glare-

Me: -ignore- please, keep reading ladies and gentlemen...

N: HEY!

"Ouch! I'm sorr----" looking for the man who catch her from her falling, and stunned, "Sasuke-teme?" "Hay, you're not Sasuke...". Realizing her mistakes, apparently because his black long neatly tied hair and maturity in his face. He raised his eyebrows, amused with how the 'boy' didn't gave him some respect (for he and his brother is the owner of this school). Well, he's Sasuke brother, Uchiha Itachi but our Naru still don't know bout it of course, so she says her apologies to him, and catch her f riends ahead.

"Who is he Sasuke?"

"My classmate. Stupid and obnoxious."

Itachi caught a different tone in his brother's voice.

"He didn't know about us?"

"Apparently no."

"Hmmm... Let's go home." Itachi says to Sasuke, but still eying her figure from far.

000000

Arrive at her house, Naru and her friends got introduced to Jiraiya, and they found out his job and his side-job. And finally Kiba and Shino understood why Naru felt funny when kakashi-sensei read his Icha-Icha Paradise inside the class. Naru explain her job here too as a waiter, and Kiba felt so happy about it (he's in love with alcoholic drinks)

"I'll be your loyal customer..." He exclaimed proudly.

"Hell yeah, great kids these time... " Jiraiya felt happy too, he'll get another customer after all... Raising his thumb to Kiba.

"No, Kiba. You're not coming to drink here." Naru says in sharp tone.

And Kiba got a smack on his head by Shino, who still looked impassive as ever. They chatted loudly, and Jiraiya get them a coke each.

000000

"They still didn't know about your past ne?"

"Yeah, jii-jii.. And I hope they will never find out 'bout it."

"Whatever you want dear, I hope you get your happiness here."

"If they treated you bad, we'll just leave from here okay?"

Narumi just smiling. A sad one indeed. A flashback is flashing in her mind.

"But I really hoped they will never know."

"I'm happy with them. I don't want to leave jii-jii..."

"Yeah yeah. Let's hope the best."

"Now get ready, customers will come anytime soon ya know?"

"Ahahahahahah... okay okay.."

"Hey, this is Shikamaru's book.. He drop it here?"

"No you baka. He must be accidentally drop it here."

"I know, I know.. I'll return it tomorrow ne.."

000000

Narumi and Jiraiya never know that Shikamaru's outside the bar, listen to all the conversation inside the bar. He catch the slowness, trembling and sadness in Naruto's voice. Shikamaru's brows buried in confusion and suddenly, a realization come over his overworked brain. _That's why she looked so closed and guarding herself._ _She's looked like she's afraid to get close to anyone._

Shikamaru walked home. He wants to get his book, but apparently, he'll collect it tomorrow in the school. He made up one decision in his head (which is still unwritten in his lazy face), that maybe he and the others can do something about it..

"Yeah, maybe we can work up something for her."

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Wahahahahahaha... inished chapter2. Thx God, it's so tiring.. hope ul'll enjoy it kay?

Thx to reviewers... keeps me encouraged to finished my fic...

NOTE:Corrections... Naru, kiba, shino, shika, chouji, and sasuke is in the 2'nd class. Not 1'st class... sorry2...


	4. Chapter 4

**SECOND CHANCE**

author: Fujii-kun

Disclaimer: again and again, Naru n Sasu isn't mine and wouldn't be mine... They're belonged to Kishimoto Sensei. what a sad thought..

but, at least, i had Narumi, ne...

Pairing: Sasu-Naru... that's why I put this fic in Sasu-Naru section, right?

Warnings: READ it carefully... This is a Shonen-Ai (Boy's love) fic. With boy's stuff inside. If you feel like you does not like it, DO not read it okay?

no offense towards me...

Rating: maybe T or M...

A/N: well, good afternoon, Minna... long time no see.. hope you're all okay.. This chapter is going to be written in Sasuke's PoV.. I don't know if you like it or not, but please, enjoy it.. even in my lack of grammar things... hahahaha... I'm sorry if I can't really explaining about Sasuke's feelings or characters, but, I 'll try my best.. i because I's Sasuke in my PoV.. it's an angst fic, (will be and soon to be).

happy reading fellows...

Chapter 3

POV : Sasuke

_Somewhere, along the Uchiha family's land, there's a boy in dark hair and equally dark eyes sitting down under the tree, on the snowy ground, thinking about his father's words onto him. 'why must father says those_ _words all the time?' He hold his tears dearly. Because Uchiha's did not cry! And of all the sudden, the snow is poured from the grey sky. He looked up to the sky. It's really grey, like a cold metal. And just in a couple hours, he's almost covered in snow. It's on his head, on his knees, on his shoulders, everywhere. He didn't even mind if he's buried inside the cold snow._

_Somehow, he remembered that his older friend ever told him that the rain is the Angel's tears. It washed sorrow and pain in humans thoughts. And after the rains, there's always rainbows. The rains washed your sorrows and the rainbow will covered your heart with joy and peace.: 'But this is not ordinary rain! There will be no rainbow today. Not for me... : he thought darkly, and finally gave up, he fall into tears. The stubborn tears that wait for it's freedom to streaking down his cheeks._

_CRAACK! _

_Snapped, the boy's fierce eyes focused (even covered in tears) at the sound. There's a girl. A blonde braided one, watching him curiously with her bright blue eyes, and sheepishly smiling. She speak to the boy, wondering why he's crying. The boy (stubbornly) says that's because the snow falls on his eyes. The girl's just smiling knowingly and didn't press the matter further. She explained that she's from the North area, going to the South, for something's important (giggle). She come closer to the boy, poking smoothly to his head, apparently clean it from the snow. " you'll get sick if you stay here too long." She handed him a small bottle with few dry flowers inside it. It's her (very worked) lucky charm. 'so he won't cry anymore'. After that, she leave, heading South._

_After she leave, the boy just realizing that the snow is stopped already. And while clutching his new lucky charm, he now realizing what the meaning in his older friend's words about Rain and Rainbows. He finally saw his rainbow. 'I found my rainbow'._

000000000000000000000000

_And after all that scene, they both didn't realize that another boy in equally dark hair and eyes saw the whole scene that happened in front of his eyes. He came to try to comfort his brother, but somehow, his help is no longer needed by his brother. He saw the girl too. And somehow, unrealized, He put some interest to the girl too. _

_Brothers will always be brothers..._

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up in the morning, in his first day to school too. He's in the second class in his own high senior high school. Well, he woke up in an irritated mood, brooded too. He's not a morning person anyways... so, after having the same dream that involving a blond girl he have since he's a child, he's preparing to go to school. Pissed by his servants, he's going down stairs. Greeted by his genius, smart and handsome older brother, still pissed. Not answering, and go to school, still pissed. This time by the sun rays, the chirping birds, and by the breezing cold wind. And he heard some muffled cry in the distance. His new freshly dream repeated again, and it only made him more pissed. Walk to the school gates, greeted by drooling and giggling fan girl, more pissed. He's going to be late if these drooling girls wouldn't let him go. It happened since he's in his junior high, until now. Tiring... Walking inside the building, bumped on by a blond, clumsy guy.

Getting to his class after from the toilet, luckily not late, 5 minute before the bell's ringing. He found out that the only empty seat is beside the blond who bumped him earlier. He's apparently a new guy, because Sasuke's never saw him before, and apparently he's already attached with Kiba and friends. : _Hmmm... going to be like Kiba in loud and obnoxious degree?_: he mused while dropping his bag unceremoniously beside the blond and the window. Startled him, but hey, who cares? Sit down, and ignoring Kiba's greet towards him. After a few minute, the blond's trying to attach him into a small conversation. Still ignoring the boy, he looked outside the window. He saw on the reflective surface of the window that the blond just smiling a small smile of understanding.

:_Well, he's not as loud as Kiba, ne... a little educated too.: _ Thought about the blond, kinda interesting, but don't wanna be too obvious, of course. Uchiha Sasuke did not thinking about other people too deep. Finished all the boring introductions lessons from teachers , since this is the first day in school. And the teachers still not giving any homeworks. Going home, still thinking about a certain blond.

000000000000000000000

Waking up in the morning, surprisingly not too irritated as usual. Preparing to his school, feeling like (for the first time in Uchiha Sasuke's school life) wanna go to school as soon as possible. :_Don't know why: _(A/N: maybe because a certain blond? hehehehe) : _He treated me as Sasuke. Not as one of Uchiha boy. Maybe he didn't know about me. Maybe he will treated me as an Uchiha if he found out.: _Going downstairs, greeted by his genius, smart and handsome older brother, unconsciously replying, surprising his brother, who raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Otouto? You sure you're not ill?"

"Why you asking that, Ani?"

"You're replying my greeting."

"Is that any thing's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone.

"Aah, it's more like you if you answering my questions in that kind of tone and manner." His brother just gave him a small smile, amused. "Now I know you're alright otouto.. " Growled, Sasuke get up from his chair, after finishing his breakfast in surprising speed. Says his farewell, and leave to school, leaving his brother in his covered confusion.

: _he's usually hate to go to school:_

0000000000000000000000

Come in to the class, late. Damn those fan girl! The blond's there already, playing a game with Kiba and Shino.. He marched to his seat, ignoring the girls squeal, and the teacher's greet. Sasuke's trying his best not to look at the blue eyes in the blond's face. But when he's unconscious looked at Naruto, he received a disgusted look, and apparently it's because his lateness. He snapping at Naruto, but Naruto just ignoring the raven and continuing his BINGO game with Kiba and Shino. And Sasuke made a mental note (unconsciously of course) not to late again to the school.

000000000000000000000000

Canteen, the blond is just to easy to spotted. He's just going to buy a bread, hoping that his fans would not catch him, and trying not to be too obvious. He's not trying to spy on the blond, (yeah, right!) really. He's just want to buy a chocolate bread (even though he does not like sweet things, Duuuh! ). Suddenly, his eyes twitched slightly. :_is that the Hyuuga boy? why was he there? and he know the blond already: _ irritated Sasuke glaring daggers to Neji, who knew that Sasuke's watching the whole scene. Neji just ignoring him, and talked again to Naruto. And when Neji must've leave, he's just gave Sasuke a smirk.

And now Sasuke feel more and more irritated . : _ why must I care for the blond:_ He glare at Naruto's back, but somehow he feels that it's useless to glaring at his back. He won't realize it or maybe he don't care at all. He feel like want to talk to the blond, but after spotted Ino and Sakura at the last second (the girls is the member of Sasuke's Fans club in the school), he decided to retreat. And think that he have many time with Naruto. He's seated beside Naru in the class, afterall.

0000000000000000000000

After all of the boring class, Sasuke wondering why he can't talk to the blond, even when he wanted to. And he decided to be more brave for tomorrow. He's so drowned in his mind and he didn't realize that someone bumped onto him. Automatically (because it's in his blood and his genes) glaring and spitting the insult to the person, he just realized that the person is Naruto himself after spitting the insults. And somehow he felt a pang of guilt when he saw hurt in Naruto's face. But it's disappeared so fast that Sasuke wondered if he's only imagining the scene. But when he want to say sorry (for the first time in Uchiha Sasuke's school life) to the blond, the blond that we're talking about just stuck out his tongue, and running to catch his friends outside the class.

Sighing, following the blond, walking out from the school building, he saw Naruto waving his hand to Neji, and says his farewell. Feeling more irritated, he spotted a car inside the parking lot. Itachi's car. : _why in hell he's here today: _ And he saw that the clumsy blond bumped (again) at his brother. He saw Naruto's confusion when saw Itachi's face (because Itachi and Sasuke is really looked like they having the same face, but Itachi's 5 years older). Sasuke saw his older brother's amusement flickered in his eyes because naruto's incessant ramblings, although his face remain impassive. :_ odd... He's rarely get amused': _Sasuke thought silently.

He's being talked with Itachi who showed some interest onto the blond. He's questions is about Naruto. :_he's currious too, like me.: _ And they walked to the parked car, followed by the squealing girls, who having the special and rare occasion that involving the Uchiha's Brother in the same place at the same time. They're just ignoring the girls, too drowned in their own mind about someone. Sasuke feels like he want to get close to the blond. Don't know why. Maybe he'll try to discover it tonight.

: _If Otou-san isn't home tonight.:_

_TBC..._

A/N: well well well... I'm done with Sasuke's PoV. Not to tough as I ever thought after all... hope you enjoy it. I can't really tell about Sasuke since I'm didn't really like him. Hahahaha...

review, critics, comments, and corrections will always welcomed. If you don't mind give me some of your thoughts. I really need critics, you know.. hahahah..

well, next chapter will going to be meetings with Gaara.


End file.
